1. Field
The invention relates to a computing environment. More particularly to a computer program, method, and system for ensuring compliance with integrated components.
2. General Background
Instrumental to efficiently developing applications is integrating previously developed components and services constructed from existing components and services. Different components may have different terms and conditions that govern their usage. A typical commercial product has, for example, an End User License Agreement (EULA) to which each user must agree. The EULA may be for example, a click wrap, shrink wrap, an OS license, and the like.
During development of an application a developer may include one or more previously developed components with different EULAs. The developer agrees to the EULA and installs the component. During this integration, the component becomes part of a larger executable. During deployment of the larger executable, there is a need to ensure that terms for each component are enforced for each user executing the application.